My OC Characters
by Tigressa101
Summary: Just a document stating who my OCs are and what they do in the Transformers Universe.


AN: All these characters have profiles located on my DeviantArt account of the same name. I only have Tigressa as a TFP OC because I don't have the pictures of the others yet but I do encourage you to imagine them in your own way.

_Dracon Siblings in order of age:_

Tigressa: an orange, black-striped, and white-bellied techno-organic tiger-dragon with a mean persona and the leader of the Metal Heads whom also have a quarrel with the Eco Dimension (Jak & Daxter). She also has a grudge against Cybertronians despite Optimus' deal with her. She has also gained a blood-lust for both Cybertronian and human prey. (I have a picture of her on my DeviantArt account that goes by the same name as mine on this site.)

Demon: the twin of Tigressa; he is a black and red tribal designed techno-organic dragon who isn't always loyal to his sister but helps her when needed as well as shares similar interests and ideas with her. (He and his brothers appear similar to a Precursor Robot from Jak & Daxter.)

Blossom: a sweet-hearted dark and light green and white techno-organic wolf with pink stargazers growing in her temples. She is the exact opposite of Tigressa and all plant life considers her to be a motherly figure.

Poltergeist: the twin of Blossom; he's a black and green tribal designed techno-organic dragon whose mind is slowly being lost to madness. He's the demented, perverted one out of all in the group and his sexual tensions for femmes have grown to where he's even considered raping his own sisters.

ElectroHyena: a stuck-up grey, black, and gold techno-organic hyena (with wings) who sees the container as half full in every situation. She hates Earth more than anything but she forbids herself to kill children, unlike her eldest sister.

Spirit: the twin of ElectroHyena; he's a black and gold tribal designed techno-organic dragon who is slimmer than the rest of the boys in his family. Apparently, he's developed a problem humans have known as Anorexia. The rest of his siblings try everything to get him to eat whether it's force-feeding him or restricting him to do what he loves best: reading fantasy and romance novels.

Firefox: a mentally challenged but loyal-to-anybody-who's-nice-to-her red, white, and black techno-organic fox. Although she doesn't see eye to eye with any of her siblings, she can follow and complete any task given despite her being mute and a portion of her processor in the trash heap. Like Blossom, she's very kind even though the breaks between her armor contain molten lava.

Entity: the twin of Firefox; he's a black and orange tribal designed techno-organic dragon who willfully took on the role as Firefox's caretaker and helps control her rambunctious behavior. The two are usually inseparable. He also has a mental disability though not as severe which only seems to affect his logical thinking.

Kalypso: a gypsy of sorts, this purple, lavender, and black techno-organic raccoon uses her cleverness and knowledge to put her enemies down. She does not take kindly to those who dare threaten her family despite her hatred for her eldest sister.

Ghost: the twin of Kalypso; he's a black and purple tribal designed techno-organic dragon who is always calm no matter what is happening around him. He tolerates Tigressa and her cronies as much as his siblings though he never shows it. He is also the keeper of the Underworld where the souls of Cybertronians, animals, and humans are kept.

Eclipse: a feisty blue and white techno-organic Tabby-Persian cat who is shaping to be the new Tigressa. So far, she's illustrated that she is very much like her eldest sister though she has become slightly greedier. She's known to put a fake baby doll persona on to fool her enemies almost like Esther from Orphan.

Phantasmos: the twin of Eclipse; he's a black and light blue tribal designed techno-organic dragon who has a heart of gold for all species. He's the inventor of the group and has a hard time making himself act evil for Tigressa. He has his own ship as well as his own home in Canada he's recently restored to fit his size and needs.

Draco: a blue, grey, and black seeker and the right-hand man on Phantasmos' scout team. He was orphaned at a young age and lived on the streets of Kaon until Phantasmos found him and offered him a home with his family. He reluctantly agreed and made friends with another Cybertronian, Spike. He was adopted by the parents of Phantasmos before they were all banished for their own protection. He was later turned techno-organic by Phantasmos.

NightHawk: a lavender-indigo, black, and grey seeker and the second-in-command on Eclipse's team. Orphaned after her mother and father mysteriously disappeared, the seeker was subject to Autobot captivity until she finally escaped and met the cat. She followed the techno-organic back home and was adopted by the King and Queen until she was banished with the others. She was later turned techno-organic by Eclipse.

Serpentine: a light green and black archivist grounder who used to work for the Elite Guard until Eclipse convinced her to quit her job and return with her and NightHawk. She agreed and was later announced as Eclipse's new sister. She was later turned techno-organic by Eclipse.

Spike: a dark green and black weapons specialist who worked with Perceptor for many years. He was amazed by Phantasmos' ability to repair and create. He eventually joined the dragon's group and was taken in by the latter's parents until he was exiled due to a rising conflict. He was later turned techno-organic by Phantasmos.

_Others:_

King Kronos: the father of the Dracons and king of the Serpent Sector. He's a massive black and white tribal designed techno-organic dragon who protects the five major galaxies in the SS. He has had to battle his eldest child many times and was forced to outcast her into one galaxy which had its human population. Under pressure, the King cast out the others as well knowing Tigressa would use them to kill him from the outside. He regretted his decision but couldn't bear to fight his children one more time.

Queen Kiara: the Queen of the Serpent Sector and mother to the Dracons. She's a kind-hearted white and dark blue-striped tiger who is devoted to her King only and wants nothing but her children to be happy (and she means not only her real offspring). She grew miserable when she was forced to make the decision to exile them and has wept for their return ever since.

Captain Silos: an alien rhino-turned-Metal Head and the captain of Tigressa's army of monsters. He once worked for the King but found his attention bound in love for the tiger-dragon who pushes him away every time he tries to woo her. Despite this, he maintains a strong hold on the army but is devoted to Tigressa very severely.

Artemis Ashford: Tigressa's primary human enemy and soul carrier of the original female human, Eve, whom Tigressa was betrayed by due to the other finding out how much of a monster the tiger-dragon was. She protects humanity with the help of the Cybertronians and has trained in the military practically all her life.

Dexter Justice: Artemis' friend and boyfriend (though she doesn't accept it). Dexter helps the Cybertronians as much as he can and has formed a bond with the Decepticons who stood by his side through war and his divorce before he met Artemis. He considers them his family and wants only to aid them in battle.


End file.
